Treachery
by renny writes
Summary: "Dooku had known for almost a year and a half now that his master's ultimate goal was to get to Skywalker. He knew it by the look in his eyes that night at the Naboo Festival of Light. He wasted no time in deciding that rather than having Skywalker join the Dark Side, he would kill the rat."Quick AU oneshot regarding the duel at the beginning of ROTS. T; MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH


**Here's a story I've been working on since Thanksgiving. I have to admit, it's been getting in the way of my other fic, "An Old Friend Returns (Rewritten)". That's why I knew I had to finish this up ASAP. Maybe now I'll get back to updating regularly on that.**

 **I was surprised when this idea popped into my mind, where it eventually turned into a whole story line. It's a huge "what-if" having to do with the duel between Dooku and Anakin at the beginning of ROTS. I think the summary gives you enough of a hint to get you interested in what the story holds, so I'll let you get right to it!**

 **Anyway, this type of fic is a first for me, and I'm excited to see what y'all think!**

 **Quick Disclaimer: I took a bit of the dialogue and the fight sequence from the movie and book (by Matthew Stover) "Revenge of the Sith". None of that belongs to me. The characters don't belong to me, either.**

 **Enjoy!**

:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;

Count Dooku of Serenno was no fool. He had known, for years now, that Lord Sidious would eventually "outgrow" his elderly apprentice and begin a search for a new follower to take his place, most likely by murdering him. It's just how it worked. After all, treachery is the way of the Sith. Dooku, Darth Tyrannus, just didn't think that replacement would be sought out for so soon. Nor did he think that prospect would be... _Skywalker_.

He was far from naive. He knew that Sidious's ruse to lure Anakin Skywalker to the Dark Side was to ultimately have him killed. Skywalker's first cold-blooded kill to be exact, opening him to the pathway of darkness. It would be Dooku's downfall, and Sidious's ascension to control of the galaxy. Well, it would have been. Dooku had known for almost a year and a half now that his master's ultimate goal was to get to Skywalker. He knew it by the look in his master's eyes that night at the Naboo Festival of Light.

He wasted no time in deciding that rather than enticing Skywalker to the Dark Side, he would simply kill the rat. Count Dooku was too good to be killed by a wiry boy from Tatooine, who was _claimed_ to be the Jedi Council's precious Chosen One. No, Dooku would rather die a thousand deaths than be bested by a lesser being such as Skywalker.

"Tyrannus." a harsh whisper called from behind Dooku. "Are you too _distracted_ to carry out this task?"

"Of course not, my Master. I'm just reveling in what is to be ours." he smiled. This would be his ultimate test. The Jedi were on their way to rescue their benevolent chancellor, and he would be there to strike them both down, those "Heroes of the Republic". Kenobi and Skywalker wouldn't see it coming.

"The Jedi are approaching." Darth Sidious hissed. "You know what to do."

"Yes. Of course, my master. I shall not fail you."

"Good. This is our one chance, my friend. Everything must go to plan."

"It will be done, my Lord." Dooku nodded, turning to Supreme Chancellor Palpatine. "Our day of victory is here."

:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;

Anakin Skywalker kicked through the cut up blast door, opening he and Obi-Wan Kenobi up to the General's Quarters of the Separatist flagship, _Invisible Hand_.

"Are you ready, Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked his obviously tense friend. "I'm sure the Chancellor is fine."

"Of course, Master." Anakin replied, shortly. "I'm just, anxious. I'm ready to end this. And the beginning of that end is Dooku in shackles."

"And we can achieve that if we work together. Going through this alone is not an option." Obi-Wan said calmly. He paused, looking at the young boy whom he had trained to be a man. But not just a man, a _Jedi_. And a damn good one at that. "There is no other man I would rather have at my side right now, Anakin. I believe we can do this. We can beat Dooku." He smiled.

Anakin grinned, knowing that his old master was right. The Negotiator and the Hero with No Fear were both powerful enough to take that Sith Lord. _Any_ Sith Lord.

"Obi-Wan," Anakin said, much more relaxed, "let's go get the Chancellor."

"Yes," Obi-Wan replied. "Let's."

:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;

The two Jedi ran through the short hallway, only to find themselves on the top of a small balcony, overlooking a large view port that showcased the battle taking place above Coruscant. And just by the view port was the Supreme Chancellor himself.

"Chancellor!" Anakin cried, allowing a small smile of relief to creep onto his face. Though he didn't _feel_ relieved. Not until Palpatine was safe on Coruscant. He and Obi-Wan ran down the stairs to the large seat that held Palpatine. Palpatine tensed suddenly as the Jedi got closer, his gaze focused above the two men.

"Anakin." the Chancellor ground out, "Behind you."

Anakin clenched his jaw as he turned around to see the old man standing atop the balcony.

"Not a problem." Obi-Wan murmured.

"But this is a _Sith Lord_." Palpatine insisted. At this, Anakin almost laughed.

"No worries, Chancellor," Obi-Wan said, barely quieting a chuckle of his own, "Sith Lords are our specialty."

"Your weapons, please, gentlemen. We wouldn't want to make a mess of things in front of the Chancellor." Dooku said, coolly.

"That's not going to happen, Count. And this time you won't escape." Obi-Wan said, turning his gaze up to the Sith apprentice.

"Escape? Oh no, I've invested too much of my time into this little operation to simply escape while you two heathens attempt a rescue." Dooku smiled.

"This is more than an attempt." Anakin growled as he ignited his lightsaber. Obi-Wan proceeded to do the same, both assuming their attack stances. Dooku chuckled.

"And less than a rescue."

Dooku waved his hand at a pair of super battle droids that had appeared, both aiming their blasters at the Jedi. From the balcony, the older man leaped over the railing and front flipped down to the same level as Obi-Wan and Anakin, landing with a perfect dismount. He ignited his blood-red lightsaber and assumed his fighting stance.

"I'll make short work of this. It surely is more than you both deserve." he said, matter-of-factually.

And Dooku meant that, for just as soon as the words left his lips, he raised his lightsaber and attacked the two Jedi. But that was the only attack he could get in, as Anakin's offensive Djem So and Obi-Wan's Soresu forced him into defense. He blocked the attacks swiftly, just in time to quickly move his focus to his other attacker, where he would again block the strikes, and repeat. All this in a manner of seconds. He fended both Jedi off, pushing them away. Anakin and Obi-Wan took the short moment to catch their breath, for they knew they needed all the strength they had to defeat the Sith Lord. A sickly grin grew on the Count's face as he watched the two younger men.

"I've been looking forward to this," he murmured, looking at the Jedi. Anakin moved closer, though, a deep fire burned in his eyes. It made Dooku want to laugh.

"My powers have doubled since the last time we met, Count," Anakin stated, his lips thin and brow furrowed. At this, Dooku did chuckle, remembering the multiple times he's successful beaten Skywalker at his own game.

"Good," he hissed, his voice dark and smooth, despite the soft chuckle, "Twice the pride, double the fall."

Obi-Wan jumped forward towards Dooku, striking at him as Anakin smoothly switched places with Kenobi, striking where Dooku had been left defenseless. Dooku was able, with blinding speed, to block off the attack and found the strength to push _both_ Anakin and Obi-Wan away with a single arm. Dooku dared to look over to the Chancellor's seemingly weak form cuffed to the chair. He was so amazed by his master's ability to throw the Jedi off the Sith's trail. How easy it was for Palpatine to corrupt the government, the Republic. It was only a matter of days.

And it would start with the death of Skywalker.

A grimace from Palpatine sent Dooku's focus back to the battle. Dooku looked over to Obi-Wan, a slight smile danced onto his lips as he thrust his hand out, and with it used the Force to push Obi-Wan across the room. Anakin, with renewed vigor, slashed at Dooku. It was blocked with ease. He stepped back onto a small staircase, blocking more strikes from the young Jedi. Dooku fed off of Anakin's rage, feeling more power unleash within him. _A pity,_ Dooku thought, _he would have made a fine Sith apprentice._

Dooku watched over Anakin's shoulder as Obi-Wan jumped back up and began fighting the two super battle droids that had begun to make their way down the stairs. Obi-Wan deflected the blasts and sprinted up the stairs, leaving the droids behind him as scraps. He was just in time to get a strike at Dooku. It was blocked, and Obi-Wan suddenly felt something like a serpent slither around his throat and squeeze. He found himself being lifted from the ground as he watched Anakin get thrown to it. With a flick of Dooku's wrist, he was sent flying across the room. He collided with a railing on the balcony, feeling a few ribs crack. Gravity did the rest as he fell to the ground with a _thump_ , all going black.

Even more rage radiated from Skywalker. Dooku decided to spike that anger further by dropping a section of the balcony onto Obi-Wan's limp form. Anakin leapt forward and kicked Dooku square in the chest. Dooku flipped over the balcony railing and landed on his feet just below Anakin. The young Jedi followed suit and jumped down to face his opponent. With all his anger, Anakin pushed forward, but Dooku was able to parry every single attack. Before Anakin could strike again, though, Dooku brought his scarlet lightsaber down on Anakin. He was able to block the strike, but the Count's strength far outweighed his in this situation, for Dooku had gained the upperhand. He could feel the skin on his neck get warmer as the blade neared it, coming dangerously close to decapitating him right there.

"I sense great fear in you, Skywalker." Dooku murmured as he tried to push the Sith away. "You have hate. You have anger, but you do not use them."

Anakin barely heard the man as he was finally able to kick him away. Anakin brought on another series of slashes, all parried. Dooku began to grow tired of the redundancy of the duel. He was ready to end the boy that stood before him. It was time he switched to an offensive. Dooku was done with the repeating blocks and parries. It was time for him to show what kind of swordsman he really was.

He kicked Anakin back, allowing him a short moment to gather himself. In a sudden surge of strength, Dooku leapt at Anakin, using the Force to push him forward. Anakin was taken aback by the unexpected attack, barely bringing his lightsaber up in time to defend himself. Their lightsabers were locked together, emitting a bright yellow light that was almost blinding. Dooku gritted his teeth, hating to admit that the boy before him did have talent. But Count Dooku had cunning... and patience.

He waited, allowing Anakin to push him back a little further, just in front of the chancellor, with Obi-Wan lying unconscious just meters away. He wanted them to see this. In Anakin's final push, Dooku saw his opening. With his free hand, he swiftly called Kenobi's lightsaber to him. With a parry, Dooku thrust the hilt against Anakin's abdomen and ignited the laser sword. The bright bar of blue shot through the young Jedi, poking out of his back. Dooku allowed himself to smile smugly as a gasp escaped Skywalker's lips.

Anakin dropped his lightsaber and looked into the Sith Lord's cold eyes. The smile sent chills up his spine. He winced as he felt the blade leave his abdomen and groaned as Dooku unceremoniously pushed him to the floor. Everything went cold as shock settled into Anakin's system. He laid back, setting his head on the durasteel floor. His vision blurred and his head was pounding. His breathing grew heavier and harsher, but he still held on.

" _TYRANNUS_!" Palpatine roared in anguish. "What have you done!"

"You must forgive me, my Master. There was no stopping that animal," Dooku spat, but still smirked over Skywalker's limp body. _Afterall, treachery is the way of the Sith._ he silently added.

"Be that as it may," Palpatine hissed, "he was crucial in the next phase of my plan."

"This is a small obstacle that I'm sure you will be able to overcome, my Lord. For now, I have a ship waiting for us. We must hurry. This ship will be nothing but oblivion within the next few minutes if this attack keeps up." Dooku said coolly, careful to not sound forceful. He was in for it as it was, and felt that overstepping his master's bounds would not bode well for him in the long run.

Palpatine sneered, but complied, unlocking himself from the large chair.

"You continue to impress me, Tyrannus." he muttered as he pushed past Dooku. He paused for one moment in front of Anakin, his expression softening ever so slightly.

"Such high hopes. I had such high hopes for you, Lord Vader." he murmured, sounding almost sad. But he soon stiffened and followed Dooku out of the quarters and through the rest of the ship. The two Sith Lords hurried to a small escape shuttle, managing to maneuver through the ongoing space battle, escaping into hyperspace.

:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;

For a moment, Obi-Wan forgot where he was. He forgot what he was doing. And for a single second, he might have forgotten _who_ he was altogether. But that quickly disappeared. His head was _pounding_. He could feel the blood caking his hair, right where he had knocked his head against... well, he couldn't quite remember. It was within seconds that he came back to reality. He was on a separatist flagship to rescue the Chancellor. But how could he rescue the Chancellor if he was pinned under a durasteel balcony? And where was the Chancellor? He looked over to the empty chair. And, come to think of it, where was Anakin? Surely he hadn't left him to die on the doomed ship. It wasn't in his friend's character.

He figured the best thing to do first was to free himself from the durasteel. He closed his eyes, forgetting his headache, allowing his mind to clear so that he could tap into the Force. It was then that he found more pain. He felt as though he had been stabbed by a thousand knives. And somehow, he just knew Anakin was the source of this. He finally managed to free himself from the scrap metal, and stood up. He scanned the room desperately, hoping he wouldn't find what he thought he would find. But he found it.

Anakin laid a few meters away, completely still.

"No." Obi-Wan mumbled. He stumbled forward, but the pain he felt in the Force intensified. It was exactly how he felt after his master's death. "No!"

Not caring about his own pain anymore, Obi-Wan sprinted across the room to his young friend. He knelt down beside Anakin, hesitating to roll him over. As he reached his arm out, Obi-Wan noticed he was shaking. He shook his head and turned Anakin to face him. But Obi-Wan could not bear to look onto the young man's face, which was twisted by the pain of the mortal wound.

"Anakin! Anakin, please!" he cried, but there was nothing. "N-no! No, Anakin!"

Obi-Wan pulled Anakin onto his lap, cradling his head. Anakin suddenly gasped, grasping the wound in his abdomen. The younger man coughed, blood flecking his lips.

"Obi-Wan!" Anakin cried in a hoarse whisper. "No, Obi-Wan, I-"

"Hush, Ani." Obi-Wan cooed shakily. "Save your energy. I have to get you out of here."

"No!" Anakin coughed, reaching a hand to his old master's arm. "Obi-Wan, you have to g- off the sh-ip."

"No. Come on, let's get you out. I'm sure we'll find a ship in the hangar. We'll get you to the med center on Coruscant and you'll be right as Kamino rain soon enough."

"No, Master. You can't, s-stay." Anakin shook his head.

Obi-Wan sighed, shaking his head. It didn't help stop tears from trickling down his cheeks. It didn't help the pain he still felt inside.

"Where is the Chancellor?" he asked shakily, remembering the mission.

"D-don't trust him. I, I heard things." Anakin whispered.

"What things? What do you mean, Anakin?" Obi-Wan could not believe his ears. Anakin and the Chancellor were close. There's no way his brother would go from being the Chancellor's confidant to a slanderous traitor.

"I think he's a, a Sith. _The_ Sith." Anakin gasped again, fighting to get more air into his lungs. "You can't trust him. The Jedi are right for not trusting him."

Obi-Wan's eyes widened in shock. But before Obi-Wan could say anything, Anakin went into a coughing fit. He paled, his eyes dimming and becoming unfocused.

"Anakin! Anakin stop." Obi-Wan cried desperately, as if that would help make his friend well again.

"Don't trust him!" Anakin exclaimed in reply, his voice strained.

"I'll be careful, Ani. I promise you."

The two men sat in silence for a while. Anakin's raspy breathing made for awful background noise, but Obi-Wan couldn't form words, the words that he needed to say to his friend. About two years into the war, Obi-Wan found himself realizing that one person he might lose in the war could be Anakin. No matter how impossible it seemed, Anakin was not invincible. Someday, Obi-Wan could be without his brash padawan. He didn't like to think about it, but it was true. He began to think of what he would say if the moment would arise. Well, the moment had risen, but his mind was blank. All he could do was wipe the blood from the dying man's lips and brush the hair out of his eyes.

Meanwhile, Anakin continued to struggle to get air into his lungs. His vision began to blur, his mind fogging up. But something began to call to Anakin. He suddenly recognized this call, known by his gift of prophesy through his dreams, often feeling a tug in his deep unconscious just as he would drift to sleep. It was the Force. He was not surprised, then, as the scene around him began to change, and he found himself in the Chancellor's office. The Chancellor stood before a comm station in a black cloak. He was speaking to a clone trooper. The office dissipated, but not before he heard the Chancellor murmur to the trooper, _Execute order sixty-six._ He felt the immediate pain and loss as every Jedi in the galaxy was murdered by their clone troopers. Then, he saw a small hospital room. It was Padme! And Obi-Wan! They were being aided by a race of aliens that he had not recognized. He suddenly heard the wailing of two babies, held by Padme. She kissed the tops of their heads, tears filling her eyes. Anakin tried to reach for the children, but he was transported to Tatooine. A young man stood before him. Electric blue eyes looked back into his, dirty blonde hair whipping in the desert wind. _Luke! Luke?_ a voice called, Padme's voice. Luke turned and ran back to the small hut where Padme, Obi-Wan, and a young woman, _Leia_ , stood. Anakin realized then that those were the children from the hospital room. Those were _his_ children. He could feel them in the Force, how strong they were. He then stood in a large throne room, Palpatine kneeling before the boy named Luke, who held a familiar lightsaber to Palpatine's throat. _I am a Jedi,_ Luke stated, _like my father before me._ A lump formed in Anakin's throat as everything came together. He silently thanked the Force for the vision, and turned to Obi-Wan.

"Obi-Wan?" Anakin looked up at his master, a strange look on his face. His eyes had widened in confusion and awe.

"Yes, Anakin?" Obi-Wan whispered, raising an eyebrow.

"The, the Sith. They're g-going to win for a lil' bit." he began. Obi-Wan looked at him in shock.

"What?"

"You heard me," Anakin continued, "but, someone's coming. They'll be strong enough to stop 'em."

"Anakin, no one is as strong as you. No one is as attuned to the Force as you are. There is no way anyone could just appear and take care of what you were meant to do. You're the Chosen One. "

"Unless," Anakin coughed again.

"Unless," he continued between wheezes, "there is another Skywalker."

"What is that supposed to mean? Since Shmi, you're the only one there is!" Obi-Wan cried, shaking his head in confusion.

"No. P-Padme!" Anakin said, strained. He was running out of time. "Babies. She's going to have children. _My children_."

"How is that possible?" Obi-Wan gasped.

"That's beside the point!" Anakin brushed off the question, not feeling up to explaining himself to Obi-Wan. _I'll pay for my sins in the next life_ , he resolved.

"They will stop the Sith, Obi-Wan." Anakin insisted, his breathing shallow. "But you will have to hide them. Palpatine will want them."

"I understand, Anakin." Obi-Wan replied, softer now. He could sense the light of Anakin's Force signature dimming. There was little time.

"Please, watch my children. Keep them safe. Keep Padme safe." Anakin pleaded. His breathing grew shallower and he continued to drift further and further away.

"I will. I promise." Obi-Wan said solemnly. Anakin laid his head back down and relaxed.

"Good," he sighed, "Obi-Wan, I-"

But he was interrupted again by another coughing fit. Anakin was left wheezing heavily, unable to speak while blood continued to drip down his chin. He continued to mouth words that Obi-Wan couldn't make out.

"No, Anakin. Don't strain yourself. We've still got to get you out of here." Obi-Wan shook his head, resting a hand on Anakin's shoulder.

"Go, Obi-Wan." Anakin whispered desperately. "It's- it's too late, f-for me."

Obi-Wan shook his head, knowing his old apprentice was right. He was impressed with how calm Anakin was. How accepting of his fate he had been.

"Master?" Anakin looked up, wincing as he grabbed his wound.

"Hm, yes Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked, frowning sadly.

"My children. Tell them," he gasped for air, but pushed forward defiantly, "make sure they know I-I love them. S-so much."

"Anakin, please. We've got to get you out of here. Don't go. Not yet. I-I still need you. I can't lose you." Obi-Wan cried. It was getting even harder to stop tears from streaking down his cheeks. It only got worse as Anakin reached a shaky hand to his chest.

"I-'ll never leave you, Master. I'll alw-ays be with-" Anakin went silent as he inhaled sharply, unable to breathe. His body tensed up, but suddenly relaxed.

One final breath escaped Anakin's lips as his body went limp. His eyes, usually a brilliant cerulean blue, now dimmed showing no sign of life within them. His arm fell to the ground, landing beside him with a dull _thud_. His head lolled and his lips remained parted, making it evident that he had been caught mid-sentence. Obi-Wan looked down at his young friend in disbelief. _No. Not like this. Not like Qui-Gon._

"Anakin? Anakin! No, Anakin!" Obi-Wan cried, pulling his friend closer to him. What little light was left in Anakin's Force signature was now gone, replaced with a deep emptiness resembling that of a black hole. Hugging Anakin's head to his chest, Obi-Wan Kenobi cried. Tears streamed down his cheeks as he choked on sobs.

Moments passed as Obi-Wan continued to hold Anakin close. He ignored the rumbling of the ship as it was torn apart by the Republic frigates and fighters. He ignored the flickers of the lights as power was lost. For a few moments, he simply didn't care. He had no care in the universe. The entire kriffing ship could have blown up, and he could have cared less. His brother was dead, why should he care? Obi-Wan now understood why Anakin had resented him when he had reprimanded him for grieving after his mother's death. Grief tore him apart from the inside, he found he was unable to move.

The cruiser shook violently again, almost throwing Obi-Wan across the room. This made his grip on Anakin tighten. He dared to look into the dulled eyes that stared past him and into something far beyond.

" _Go._ " a voice whispered. Obi-Wan frowned, ignoring the demand. It was Anakin, leaving his corporal body and joining the Force.

" _You promised_." it pleaded. Obi-Wan sighed.

"Very well." he replied, shaking his head.

He looked back into Anakin's eyes, hoping to find a sign of life in them, but he knew it was impossible. So he reached a shaky hand to his brother's face, stroking the cheek that bore a scar from the lightsaber of Asajj Ventress. He then gently closed his friend's eyes, accepting the fact that they would never open again. He slid his arms under Anakin's back and gingerly picked him up, placing him over his shoulder.

Obi-Wan stood up, looking around the room, noticing the two gleaming hilts of his and Anakin's lightsabers. His face suddenly twisted with disgust, bile rising up his throat. He knew what his lightsaber did. He knew that it was partially responsible for the death of Anakin Skywalker, that it had committed the worst form of treachery. And for the first and only time in his life, Obi-Wan Kenobi felt _hatred_. He hated that lightsaber. He refused to ever touch its cool metal again. He refused to call it to him as he had just done with Anakin's. Afterall, lightsabers were replaceable. Anakin Skywalker was not.

So he turned, leaving that part of him behind. After all of the lectures and reprimands on the lightsaber being a Jedi's life, Obi-Wan chose to leave his only possession on a doomed warship. As he began to walk up the stairs, he couldn't help but wonder if this was love he was feeling, as well. He wondered if it was his love for Anakin that made him want to leave the weapon behind

"Artoo? Artoo, come in." Obi-Wan spoke through the comlink, hoping to reach Anakin's astromech. To his relief, the droid replied.

"I'm coming to the hangar. Find and prep a ship. We need to get out of here." he commanded. Artoo chirped an affirmative, and left to do as he was told.

Obi-Wan sprinted through the halls, passing battle droids before they could even realize he was still on the ship. Sweat began to bead on his forehead, the pain of his headache returning. His vision blurred slightly, causing a spark within him to ignite. Determination was a small flame's fuel as he rounded another corner. The man he carried on his shoulder seemed to become lighter as he pushed through every single door. Finally, just beyond a shorted out blast door, he could see the small dome of Anakin's little droid that had just saved his life a mere hour ago. _Oh, how much has happened in such a short period of time._ Obi-Wan thought sadly, a frown tugging at his already downward facing lips.

He ignored the chirp from Artoo as he walked up the ramp of the small shuttle. He looked around the familiar controls. He and Anakin had "borrowed" many of these shuttles as getaway vehicles. Obi-Wan turned to the cot that rested in a small alcove within the wall of the ship. He sighed, gently setting his brother on the cot, minding the man's head. Obi-Wan couldn't help but scoff at himself. There he was, trying to make sure a _dead man_ was _comfortable._

He heard Artoo roll up the ramp, making the final preparations for taking off. As soon as the little blue and white droid was in the cockpit, Obi-Wan lifted the ship up and piloted it out of the hangar. He keyed in a beacon, making it known to all the Republic fighters that he was a friendly. Veering the ship over in the opposite direction of the battle, Obi-Wan began his descent into the Coruscant atmosphere.

:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;

The landing was soft and easy. The shuttle glided elegantly onto the landing platform of the Galactic Senate. He could practically hear Anakin say, "Now that was no fun at all!", but he knew it was all in his head. He swiveled the chair around to see surprisingly silent astromech.

The thing about Anakin's artoo unit was that it was practically human. Anakin must have programmed it in some way he would never understand. Knowing that the droid could _feel_ didn't help Obi-Wan at this point in time, for the thing seemed to be _staring_ at him. But not just in a manner of "Oh, his lense is pointed at me," but in a manner of looking into the large, sad eyes of a lost lothcat.

Obi-Wan couldn't help but look away, in fear that his dried tears might be replaced with new, wet ones. He placed a shaky hand on the droid, Artoo simply replying with a sad beep. Unable to hold his emotions back any longer, Obi-Wan allowed himself to once again break into uncontrolled sobs. He slid from the seat and onto his knees as he soon found himself hugging Artoo. Artoo hadn't seemed to mind, in fact, if Obi-Wan weren't mistaken, he could swear the droid was welcoming the gesture.

The human and the astromech sat together in silence for a while, Obi-Wan exerting all of his tears while Artoo sat understandingly before him. Obi-Wan soon found that he was no longer crying. Just simply gasping and sobbing. He realized he had never felt grief of this magnitude, that he had really never felt grief at all. As a Jedi, attachment was forbidden in order to prevent grief from interfering with his/her inner peace. _Then why do they assign us these learners for us to watch grow into strong Knights? Why do they set us up for failure? Is it not obvious to them that attachment is a part of the bond formed between master and apprentice, that it is love that connects them?_ Obi-Wan thought bitterly. He then remembered that Anakin had not been assigned to him, but instead Obi-Wan had promised his dying master that he would train the young slave boy from Tatooine. The boy who was said to be the Chosen One.

 _There is another Skywalker,_ Anakin's words seemed to echo in his mind. Yet another promise he had made to a dying brother, to raise the children of the Chosen One to ultimately bring balance to the Force. Which brought up another question: _How the hell am I to tell Padme that her secret husband and father of her children is dead, murdered by Count Dooku?_ Obi-Wan huffed, looking back at Artoo. Artoo chirped, rolling away from Obi-Wan and toward the cot where Anakin's lifeless body laid.

"I suppose you're right, Artoo. I can't exactly hide in here for the rest of my life." Obi-Wan smiled grimly, standing up and joining the droid by the cot.

"Besides, I've got a promise to keep," he continued, laying a hand on the dead man's shoulder, "for an old friend."

-fin-

:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;

 **Well, there it is. I might find motivation to add more to this story later on if I get a really good response and a bit of feedback. But it will be well after I've finished some other fics that have been on the drawing board for quite some time now, as well as after I've finished "An Old Friend Returns".**

 **Reviews, Follows, and Favorites are extremely appreciated! Thanks for reading!**

 **-renny writes**


End file.
